Physicians often ascertain patient compliance with treatment instructions after subsequent patient visits and evaluation. In some cases, failure to comply with physician treatment instructions may lead to prolonged patient illness and/or worsened patient health. In addition, lack of proper compliance may lead to a waste of medical devices, drugs, or other prescribed therapies. This waste, in turn, may lead to increased medical costs, as well as improper feedback of the physician's treatment plan and/or the efficacy of the prescribed therapy. Further, patient compliance with physician treatment instructions may still fail to provide patients with dynamic information and assistance with managing their disease.
Accordingly, a need exists for methods and systems for monitoring patient behavior and treatment, drug and/or therapy usage, compliance, and improved patient compliance.